The Life Of The Party
by disneymemories1
Summary: Does This Darkness Have A Name Sequel/It's been a year since Ross died and everybody has been apart from each other and there's so many secrets and hoaxs that will be revealed.
1. Back To The Start

Hello guys here's the sequel for " Does This Darkness Have A Name "

Starring: Rydel Lynch, Laura Marano, Ellington Ratliff, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ryland Lynch and more..

Couples Pairing In This Story: Rydaura, and possible more

* * *

It's been a year since Rydel and Laura broke up because Ross death and if you guys didn't know Rocky got a random bail out a year after being in jail but who knows who was it from but he didn't go back home because he thought it would be werid for everybodyso he moved away Laura was gone for a little while because she found out something that she thought no one would aprove of but she is back in town but there's secret that no one know's about Laura

One day Laura was at a diner and she was eating at the same place where what happen with her, Rydel and Ross she felt herself about to cry

Laura: I can't do this

Laura is about to walk out but then she bumps into a blonde girl

Laura: I'm sorry

Laura and the blonde girl look up at each other and she reliazed that the blonde girl was Rydel

Rydel: Laura

Laura: Rydel

They both smile at each other

* * *

**Yass the Does This Darkness Have A Name sequel is finally out you guys this story has alot of more drama and secrets than D.T.D.H.A.N.**


	2. Secrets Away

Rydel: It's so great to see you

Laura: It's great to see you too

Rydel: So are you seeing anybody

Laura: No are you

Rydel: No so can I ask you a question

Laura: Sure

Rydel: Would you like to go out with me

Laura: Yes. How about Friday at 8

Rydel: Okay see you there

* * *

**Rocky POV: **It's been several months since I had a random bail out when I got out I tried to keep in touch with Ratliff but he didn't want to talk to me it feels like everyone is against me I feel like if everyone found out the truth about but what really happen that night when Ross died but I made a promised to everybody that I would keep it a secret.

* * *

Hello guys I hope you guys enjoy this story please review soon.


	3. Catching Up

**Riker life now**:

Riker life is going pretty okay I guess but the thing about Riker is that his life has not been the sam since he saw his brother Rocky kill his other brother Ross sometimes Riker can't sleep because he think about that night all the time and he goes to therapy for it some people will say that Riker has anxiety but Riker life has never been the same Riker used to be that cool guy that had nothing to worry about but Riker life has changed a lot.

* * *

It's Friday and Rydel and Laura are both on there date

Rydel: Laura can I ask you a question

Laura: Yeah sure

Rydel: Why did you leave town for a year

Laura had nothing to say she couldn't tell Rydel the truth so she made something up

Laura: Just needed to find myself

Rydel: Oh great

Couple of hours later are in front of Laura's door

Rydel: So see you later

Laura: Oh don't leave right now

Laura leans in too kiss Rydel and then after they go into the house and start making out in the bed

* * *

**WARNING: RATED T-M Sex **

Rydel and Laura start taking each othet clothes and start keep on kissing and then they hear a baby crying and they stop

* * *

**End of the Rated M part**

Rydel: Who's baby is that

Laura: That's my daughter

Rydel has shocked look on her face

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon**

**I hope you like the whole two plot in this chapter **


	4. Shocking Return

Ok this is what happened even though Laura was secretly dating Rydel while dating Ross before his death they used to have sex most of the time and she found out she was pregnant hey day after her and Rydel broke up that's why she went out of town when she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

Rydel: You have a daughter?

Laura: Yes

Rydel: Wow

Laura: I gotta go see if she okay you gotta go

Rydel: See you later

Laura: Okay

* * *

One day Rocky was getting a call on his phone.

Rocky answers it and says: Hello

Person on the phone talks

Rocky: What you mean your back in town

Person on the phone talks

Rocky: I thought we would keep it a secret

Person on the phone talks

Rocky: We could both go to jail for this it's illegal

Person on the phone talks

Rocky: Okay good luck. Bye

Rocky hangs up the phone and then sighs

* * *

One day Rydel meets up with Laura at the diner

Laura: Hey

Rydel: Listen Laura, you didn't have to be nervous about your daughter. What's her name?

Laura: Lucy- ( about to say her last name ut she don't want her to know it's Ross baby) Her name is Lucy

Rydel and Laura see a guy looking at them a cross the diner they notice that the guy looks really fimilar the different is that the person look like someone filmilar with long hair

Rydel: He looks fimilar he looks like-

Laura: It can't be him

The guy walks up to there table and says: Hey Rydel, Laura

Rydel: Oh my god it's you

* * *

**Who do you think it is?**

**Next chapter is coming soon I think the people who read Does This Darkenss Have A Name would be really shocked to find out who it is**

**See you next time :)**


	5. Similar Face

The person that walked up to Rydel and Laura was the person that they never thought it would be

Rydel: Oh my god it's you Ross

Laura: Oh my god I thought you died

Ross: We need to talk

Then they all leave and go drive off to the car and drives to the house they walk in and they see Riker on the couch

Riker: Hey Rydel, Hey Laura, Hey- (looks at Ross in shocked because he thought he was dead) Ross? What the hell is going on?

Ross: Okay guys this what happened. I faked my death

Everyone was just shocked at Ross

Laura: But me and Riker saw Rockey stab you in the back

Ross: It was fake and Rocky helped with faking my death and I was the one that bailed out Rocky

Riker: Oh my gosh. This is crazy why did you wanna do this?

Ross: I just needed some time away and I got something to say: Rydel, I'm so sorry, Laura I'm sorry I just wanna be okay with everyone

Rydel: I'm sorry too Ross

Riker, Laura and Rydel hug Ross really hard

Riker: We miss you so much

Ross: Miss you guys too.

Later that night Ross calls Rocky and he answers

Rocky: Hello

Ross: Hey Rock, they know about everything I think it's time for you too come back home man

* * *

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Review if your happy that Ross is back**

**Next chapter will be a flashback on what really happened that night of Ross "death"**


	6. Flashback: The Night Ross Died

**This chapter is a flashback of the night Ross "died"**

* * *

Ross left the restaurant where he punch Rydel in the face. Ross that night felt betrayed, hurt, and angry then he pulls out his phone and calls Rocky and Rocky answers the phone and says: Hello?

Ross: I wanna do it tonight

Rocky: Where to meet you

Ross: At an alley

Rocky: Okay I'll meet you in the alley in a hour

Ross: Okay

Ross hangs up the phone and then Ross puts on his fake bloody packet (It's where in movies if somebody puts on a fake bloody bag under there clothes)

* * *

Later that night where Riker and Rocky went to find Ross. Before Rock left with Ross Rocky picks up a fake knife that he suppose to stab Ross with

**There in the car looking for Ross that night..**

Riker: We looked everywhere. Where the hell is he?

Rocky: I think I know where he is stop at his alley

Riker pulls over and they see Ross for an while and then Rocky pulls out the fake knife and stabs Ross fake body suit and then Laura comes out her car after seeing everything after seeing Ross getting "stabbed" and then Rocky runs off somewhere.

* * *

After the funeral Rydel went to find Rocky and Rydel calls the police on Rocky

Rocky was nervous because it would mean he wold go to jail for no reason because it was a fake death. Meaning that Rydel messed u the whole plan


End file.
